


Catrina de mi corazón

by DSara22



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSara22/pseuds/DSara22
Summary: Higuel weekDay 5Team Sakian****"Como vera señorita Rivera, no hay una persona mejor preparada para lo que necesitamos""'¿Y qué demonios necesitan?" ya veía a donde se dirigía esto y definitivamente no lo haría."Necesitamos a alguien para que se infiltre ese dia en el concierto para que localice y desactive las bombas" le decía.****"Bueno tomando en cuenta que ya "estoy dentro" de todo esto" dijo mientras hacía comillas con sus dedos "¿No cree que debería decirme por lo menos su nombre? Y además de quien es el maldito concierto en peligro" dijo ya con un tono molesto.Si iba a estar en ese lio, lo estaría a sumanera."El concierto es el de una cantante norteamericana, su nombre es Hiromi Hamada..."





	Catrina de mi corazón

Miraba a la taza de café frente a ella con odio como si esta fuera la culpable de todas sus desgracias, debían estarle jugando una broma.

"En pocas palabras, estas diciendome que hay un loco psicópata que amenazo en volar en pedacitos un estadio en donde habrá un concierto en menos de una semana" le dijo al hombre de traje que estaba sentado frente a ella "...Y no sé, no han pensado tal vez mmm...¿cancelar el concierto?¿y asi evitar secuestrar a una buena ciudadana?" dijo con tono sarcástico tratando de no perder los cabales.

Estaba que se la llevaba el diablo.

Tenía 4 días sin dormir, se pasó haciendo todo lo posible por terminar y adelantar a todos los trabajos que necesitaba para dentro de un mes, hizo los encargos que su "jefa" y se encargó que nada faltara todo con el objetivo de tener una semana para ella sola, sin la necesidad de preocuparse por estúpidos trabajos de la universidad y mucho menos por locos con aires de grandeza que creen que pueden causar un impacto en la sociedad haciendo actos poco planeados en busca de una venganza o cosas más tontas.

Pero el mundo no estaba de su parte.

Ese era el primer dia de su ansiado descanso, acababa de regresar a media noche a su departamento después de finalizar por fin un proyecto en su laboratorio de la universidad, entre comer y darse un baño el tiempo paso volando y había decidido acostarse y descansar pero no tenía ni siquiera 15 minutos acostada en su cama cuando tocaron el timbre, recuerda que intento ignorarlo pero fueron demasiado insistentes, con un humor de perros salio a ver quién demonios la molestaba a las malditas 4:00 de la mañana.

Pero bueno, no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de hacer uso de su vocabulario aprendido en las calles, cuando abrió la puerta lo primero que vio fue a un hombre con traje y lentes oscuros y eso la saco de onda ¿Quién usaba lentes de sol en plena madrugada? La respuesta llego después cuando de la nada otro tipo apareció y le coloco un paño con cloroformo en el rostro.

Y asi término en esa situación, sentada en una silla incomoda con una taza de café frio, negro y amargo, según su reloj eran las 10:30 de la mañana en un cuarto cerrado de esos que aparecen en las series policiacas como si fuera a ser interrogada, el tipo frente a ella había estado hablando sin parar por 3 horas hablando sobre el país y las relaciones internacionales entre ellos y cómo afectaría en el gobierno y bla bla bla...

Y ahora salían con esto, la cosa más estúpida que había escuchado en su vida.

"Lo sentimos señorita Rivera y lamentamos que haya sido asi, no teníamos pensado traerla hasta aquí de esa manera" decía el hombre con cierta pena.

Claro, como a él no lo habían tratado como muñeca de trapo.

"En cuanto llego el aviso pensamos en lo mismo pero el criminal dejo en muy en claro que si lo hacíamos el colocaría bombas en distintos puntos de la ciudad y haría que estallaran al mismo tiempo...y espero entienda que es mejor dejar una sola área que podamos controlar" decía como si tratara de explicarle un tema muy complicado.

¿Quién se creía que era?

Ella entendida perfectamente la situación.

Lo que no entendía era que pintaba ella en todo ese embrollo.

Sabía que era algo que podía considerar solucionar dado a su "trabajo de medio tiempo" pero eso nadie lo sabía... a menos que la hubieran descubierto y eso realmente lo dudaba, había sido muy cuidadosa en los últimos 6 años.

Por lo tanto debía haber algo que hiciera al gobierno (porque si era el gobierno quien la secuestro de la nada, ¿Era en serio? ¿No podían simplemente hacer una llamada o mandar un correo?) prestarle atención y solicitar su opinión al respecto.

Tenía una idea pero quería confirmarla.

"Claro que entiendo eso, lo quiero saber es ¿Por qué estoy aquí escuchando atentados entre países en pleno lunes a las 10 de la mañana?" pregunto tratando de que su voz no sonara desesperada y enojada.

El tipo de traje solo sonrió con suficiencia mientras abría un legajo que estaba sobre la mesa y sacaba los documentos que estaban en el, tosió un poco para aclarar su voz y comenzar a leer.

"María Elena Rivera, 21 años, estudiante prodigio en toda institución académica en la que ha estudiado, graduada de la facultad de robótica con 19 años, de la de quimica a los 20 y actualmente estudiando para un doctorado en biotecnología" recitaba con cierta sorna.

Hijo de la- Tranquilízate María solo es otro de los tipos que te caen mal puedes con esto.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, no creía poder controlar lo que diría si la abría.

El hombre al ver que no hablaría continúo.

"Como vera señorita Rivera, no hay una persona mejor preparada para lo que necesitamos"

"'¿Y qué demonios necesitan?" ya veía a donde se dirigía esto y definitivamente no lo haría.

"Necesitamos a alguien para que se infiltre ese dia en el concierto para que localice y desactive las bombas" le decía.

"¿Y acaso no existen equipos especializados en eso en el ejército?" odiaba tener la razón a veces.

"Me temo que la tecnología y estructura de estas bombas van más allá de los conocimientos con los que cuentan nuestros especialistas" menciono mientras sacaba un plano del mismo legajo y se lo extendía "Podrá ver que hay ciertos detalles que no corresponden ni un poco a un circuito normal, en esto hay tecnología de punta que no cualquiera sabe manejar y al buscar alguien con las características necesarias usted fue la única que las cumpliera" le decía.

"¡¿Les dio planos de las bombas?!" dijo exaltada, esto era todavía peor por lo que veía esas cosas

"Según las personas que revisaron a fondo el mensaje este tipo lo está tomando más como un juego que otra cosa, lo toma como una forma de diversión y quiere ver hasta qué nivel podemos llegar." Respondió con cierta aprensión "Le daré un momento a solas para que piense y decida que hacer..." menciono mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a la puerta para salir de la habitación y por el tono de voz que el tipo uso se dio cuenta que "aceptar" y "ofrecer" su ayuda no era una opción...

Resumiendo, no la dejarían ir hasta que aceptara, si bien podía escapar de ahí y salir ilesa (ya había pasado por algunas situaciones similares) eso solo le traería problemas y realmente prefería evitarlos a estas alturas de su vida, había aprendido a la mala que no debía ser impulsiva.

Por supuesto que quieren que participe y me encargue, si fallo o no lo logro detener las malditas bombas me echaran la culpa a mí, grupo de inútiles.

Pensaba mientras trataba de no lanzar la taza hacia la puerta.

Aparto la mirada de la puerta por donde había salido el que suponía era el "jefe" u encargado de arreglar ese atentado. Dirigió su mirada hacia la figura alta que estaba en una esquina.

"¿Qué opinas tú, jefa?" preguntó directamente a la figura cuando sintió que estaba completamente sola y no había ninguna presencia cercana que pudiera oírla, no quería ser considerada loca. Otra vez.

La mencionada vestida con un hermoso vestido de colores llamativos, su cabeza cubierta por un sombrero igual de extravagante y se acercó más a la joven.

"..." Si bien ella no menciono palabra alguna y hubo silencio la chica pareció capaz de interpretarlo.

"Este no es de mis "asuntos" ¿no? El "culpable" esta vivito y coleando y por lo que veo tampoco está relacionado con algo fuera lo normal" dijo mientras observaba los plano de nuevo " o al menos no algo fuera de lo normal relacionado con el mundo de los muertos..." decía tratando de ignorar la pequeña vocecita en su cabeza que le decía que debía hacer algo y que era la única que podía hacer algo, no es que fuera egoísta (bueno no tanto) pero ella quería vivir su propia vida aunque fuera un poco o mínimo 15 días sin tener que saltar al peligro.

"..." se dirigió de nuevo a María poniendo su mano huesuda sobre la chica.

"¡No me mires con esos ojos! ¡Sé que no tengo opción! Pero aun asi es injusto que yo deba encárgame de esto y mantener todo el maldito equilibrio entre mundos y esas cosas sin ayuda..." decía ya casi murmurando por lo bajo.

"..."

"De acuerdo, hare esto, pero quiero una semana de descanso por lo menos después de esto, mantener el equilibrio no es cosa fácil. Eso y porque seguramente habrá muchas personas a las que aún no les llega su hora" dijo cruzando los brazos. Tuvo la sensación de alguien acercándose "Puedes irte flaca, me encargare de esto, gracias por tu compañía" le dijo para luego ver como la muerte misma se acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla con cariño, la sensación de frio la envolvió rápidamente pero ya estaba acostumbrada a eso.

"..."

"Me cuidare te doy mi palabra" dijo sonriendo sin poder evitar rodar los ojos "Ya no soy una escuincla"

La muerte desapareció en pétalos de cempasúchil rápidamente y segundos después la puerta fue abierta por el mismo hombre que la había traído a ahí, observo con diversión como el hombre tenía un escalofrió al entrar a la habitación, normalmente su jefa dejaba un ambiente muy frio al estar en una habitación por cierto tiempo.

"¿Lista señorita Rivera?" dijo después de haber verificado el termostato en la pared y notar que estaba en una temperatura agradable.

"¿Tengo opción?" respondió con otra pregunta mientras una sonrisa resignada aparecía en su rostro.

"La nación estará en deuda con usted"

Oh, ya lo está créame, ya lo esta...

Pensó para sus adentros, tratando de contar cuantas cosas no había hecho que habían ayudado al país, dejando de lado esto...

"Bueno tomando en cuenta que ya "estoy dentro" de todo esto" dijo mientras hacía comillas con sus dedos "¿No cree que debería decirme por lo menos su nombre? Y además de quien es el maldito concierto en peligro" dijo ya con un tono molesto.

Si iba a estar en ese lio, lo estaría a su manera.

El hombre sonrió y pareció apenado, pero de inmediato se recompuso.

"Soy Leonardo Ibarra oficial al mando de esta operación" dijo mientras hinchaba el pecho con orgullo.

Claro algo tenía que ser este tipo...

"Y el concierto es el de una cantante norteamericana, Hiromi Hamada..."

*****

 

Continuara (?)

Espero les haya gustado, esta historia será una historia corta (espero, aunque considerando lo que para mi un one-shot son 30 hojas de word... pues ya se imaginaran xD ).

Gracias a apoyo de IlianNailiGaliciaLop y de Kiara_chan_14, espero que nos vean muy seguido por este fandom en un futuro.

Viva el team Sakian señores!


End file.
